All of My Love
by KayKatastr0phe
Summary: I'll always give you all of my love. GerIta.


XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

Yay! This is a little one-shot for my dear sister Noya's B-Day, 'cause I'm poor and can't afford a present at the moment. I'll get her one later though. Promise :3 So, Happy Birthday Noya-chan! Loooveeee yoooouu!

Warnings: Nothing really. This is just fluffy goodness. Rated "T" just to be safe. It's a GermanyxItaly. So if you don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

[less than three, less than three]

XOXO

"Germany~!" Ludwig cringed at the volume of the voice that had entered his house. "Ve~. Germany are you at home?"

"Ja. I'm back in my office." The German sighed, resting his head in his hand. Feliciano skipped in a moment later, humming the Italian National Anthem to himself.

"Ve~ Germany works too hard." The Italian pouted when the blonde ignored his request for a hug and went back to his paperwork.

"You just don't work enough. You're always painting or napping or eating pasta."

"Painting is hard work!" Italy argued, flopping down into a chair across the desk from Germany. "And so is making pasta from scratch. And all that paperwork. That's all really hard too~." He whined. "I don't like hard work. I'd much rather be spending time with Germany~!" The German rolled his eyes.

"You'd always rather be slacking." He muttered, not looking up from his work. Italy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I love Germany! Why would I want to do icky paperwork when I could be with him?" Italy had stopped pouting and smiled brightly at Ludwig. The blonde looked up from the papers on his desk and looked into Feliciano's light brown eyes. The little Italian stood and went to sit on the German man's desk, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Why are you always so strict with me?" He asked, still smiling, but with a hint of seriousness on his voice.

"Well, I need to be. How are you ever supposed to be able to protect yourself if something happens to me?" Ludwig tried not to look in to those eyes now. The Allies were slowly but surely taking away all the control he had in his own country and he didn't want to leave Italy, or Japan for that matter, without him to protect them.

"Ve~ nothing's going to happen to you Germany. Besides, I like Germany protecting me." Italy put his hand under Germany's chin and tilted his face up to look into his light blue eyes. "It reminds me that Germany loves me." Ludwig offered Feliciano one of his rare smiles and put his hand up on his cheek.

"You still need to learn how to fight don't you?" Feliciano's eyebrows scrunched together, his expression almost annoyed.

"You really weren't paying attention during WWII were you Germany? I fought just as much as you did. And you were just being a bully to poor Feliks." Ludwig tensed for a moment but then relaxed and chuckled.

"You're always right aren't you Italy?" He murmured, resting his forehead against the smaller nation's chest and resting his hands on his hips. Italy looked down at the top of Ludwig's head and smiled as he nuzzled against his hair. He smelled so nice.

"I try to be." He giggled in Germany's ear. "Ve~ Am I right when I say that Germany loves me?" Blue eyes met brown and Germany smiled gently, pulling Italy's face down slightly, making him blush dark red.

"Ich Liebe Dich." He whispered before laying his lips against Feliciano's gently. "I'll be here to protect you always Feliciano."

"Ti amo, Ludwig. With all of my heart." Italy smiled back. "I want to give Ludwig all of my love~" He giggled, his nose touching the blonde's. Germany laughed and kissed the tip of the Italian's nose quickly.

"And how on Earth am I supposed to say no to that?"

XOXO

[less than three, less than three]

I am SOOOOO out of my comfort zone writing fluff! D: omaigawd. I need to start writing it more though or Cho will kill me. [love you sister/editor dear] Sorry it was so short D:

Weeeelllll… I got something up right on time for once! Huzzah! A very special Happy Birthday to my big sister, Noya-chan~! I can't believe you're an ADULT now! XD It feels like only yesterday we were in Sixth Grade running around at Stony Lake and at Michi-Lu-Ca in the summer time and at Youth Quake and The Gathering. The years have gone by so, so, so fast. Almost TOO fast. I never, ever want to loose your friendship and I wish you happiness and good luck with everything you do with your life. Happy B-Day to my big sister, best friend, and QUEEN OF THE ZOMBIES! Love you Noya!

And to the rest of you readers… Happy St. Patrick's Day! Woo-hoo! Awesomesauce.

Leave your reviews for me please and thanks! Reviews make me type faster and meet my deadlines! :D

Love you all!

~KayKatastr0phe

[less than three, less than three]


End file.
